The Beautiful Birthday Cake Disaster
by ocd.grl
Summary: Harry comes home on his birthday, only to find Draco in a bit of a mess after attempting to bake Harry a cake. Drarry, oneshot, very fluffy


Harry knew something was off the moment he stepped into the flat. His sniffed the air and furrowed his brow at the acrid scent. It smelled as though someone had decided that it would be a good idea to burn their hair and flesh and then spray themselves with women's perfume…cheap women's perfume. "Draco?" he called down the hall. "You okay?"

"Harry? Fuck, no don't come in. This is a disaster. Please, stay back!" Draco's voice wafted down the hall, along with another wave of the putrid smell.

"Draco, I don't understand are you okay? Are you hurt?" Harry replied as he ignored Draco's warning and marched down the hall and into the kitchen. He froze as he turned the corner, his fingers stilling as he undid his scarf, his lips parting in a soundless cry of shock.

"Fuck you. I told you not to come in! I have it all taken care of, its under control" Draco growled from his spot in the center of the chaos. Harry surveyed the scene silently. It appeared that Draco had attempted to bake Harry a birthday cake. There was flour on every surface, and the counter had egg shells and yolks dripping onto the floor. The oven was sitting about a foot away from the wall and was completely black (Harry specifically recalled it being pale yellow this morning). The door to the oven was open and was, Harry assumed, the source of the stench and acrid black smoke.

In the center of the room, Draco stood over what vaguely resembled a cake. It had risen out of the pan and had a fine layer of charcoal on the outside of it. Draco stood, hands on hips, lips turned down in an adorable frown. He had on the pair of light blue jeans that Harry had given him for Christmas and a light pink button down shirt. He had the sleeves rolled up and the top three buttons undone, showing off his delectable collar bones.

He glared at Harry, his eyebrows cinched together, hair falling into his eyes. Harry tried to stop his lips from twitching, he really did. "What's all this then?" Harry asked Draco.

"Nothing" Draco replied shortly. Harry marveled at the fact that his boyfriend had managed to remain immaculate, except for a swipe of flour across his cheek bone.

Harry grinned at Draco, crossed the hazardous kitchen, and then pulled him into a hug. "Were you trying to make me a birthday cake?" he asked into Draco's hair.

"No." Draco responded, tucking his face into Harry's neck as he wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist.

"Really" Harry asked as he smiled. Malfoys could be so damned stubborn at times.

There was a pause before Draco mumbled, "no."

"You're so adorable" Harry said as he tilted Draco's face up, kissing his mouth sweetly.

Draco acquiesced to the kiss for a moment before pulling away and saying indignantly, "Malfoys are not adorable!"

"Wrong," Harry responded happily. "You're absolutely adorable," he said as he pulled the blond into another kiss.

Malfoy surrendered to the kiss this time and made a noise of discontentment when Harry pulled back. "I do have one question" harry said as he tucked his hands into the waistband of Draco's jeans. "What the hell did you do to the oven?"

"Oh, that" Harry couldn't actually see it, but he could picture the eye roll that Draco was giving him. "I had a bit of a row with it."

"You…you had a row with it?"

"Yes."

"Er...care to explain that one?"

"I told you, I had a row" Draco responded snippily.

"Well yeah, but Draco, it's an inanimate object."

Draco gave an enormous sigh and then replied with a very put-upon expression, "It wouldn't cook for me, so I killed it."

"You killed it." Harry re-stated.

"Yes. Honestly, aren't you supposed to be mildly intelligent?"

"Oh, come on" harry said as he nuzzled the platinum hair next to Draco's ear. "It's my birthday, be nice."

Draco smiled lazily at him and then whispered in his ear, "I can give you the rest of your birthday present now" He slid his knee in between Harry's legs as he said this, driving home the words by pulling his boyfriend closer.

Harry swallowed at the wave of lust that assaulted him. "I think that would be…acceptable" he replied hoarsely.

"Come on birthday boy. After I give you your present you can clean up the kitchen for me." Harry was too far gone to recognize, until much later, what Draco had tricked him into doing, and when he did, he merely smiled and decided that it had been a pretty damned good birthday.


End file.
